In a wireless communication network, a controller communicates with a plurality of Base Transceiver Stations (BTSs) for transferring data packets, such as, Internet Protocol (IP) packets. A BTS of the plurality of BTS communicates with one or more Mobile Stations (MSs). Each MS of the one or more MSs receives the data packets from the BTS. The data packets may be associated with various services provided by the wireless communication network. The services may include, but are not limited to, video distribution, vehicle tracking, e-learning, web browsing and weather monitoring. The data packets are transferred to the MSs through a plurality of communication links present between the controller, the plurality of base stations and the mobile stations.
Typically, a communication link i.e., a backhaul link between the controller and a BTS of the plurality of BTS are susceptible to frequent variations. The variations may include a change in capacity and a change in state of the backhaul link. The change in state of the backhaul link denotes whether the backhaul link is operational or whether the backhaul link has failed. However, the controller and the BTS are unaware of such variations and continue to allow a traffic flow i.e., the transfer of the data packets through the backhaul link. This may result in loss of data packets and under/over utilization of the backhaul link.
Furthermore, the backhaul link is expensive, as the cost incurred while using the backhaul link depends on an amount of the data packets transferred through the backhaul link. Therefore, an increased cost may be incurred while using the backhaul link due to absence of information regarding variations in the backhaul link.
Therefore, there is a need of a method, system, and apparatus to efficiently control a traffic flow in the backhaul link.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.